


Stars

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-19
Updated: 2008-05-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A simple Remus/Sirius oneshot, originally written for the birthday of Cath, who is wonderful and amazing. Please review if you read!





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Stars

AN: Originally written as a birthday drabble for the wonderful, lovely and downright amazing Cath (timetraveled over at LJ, things to do with Procrastinator- on here and ff.net). Enjoy!

Remus is falling. He doesn’t know where, the last thing he can see is the ceiling of the Great Hall and the last thing he hears his Tonks’ scream…not Tonks, not his replacement for Sirius…then he sees nothing.

It takes him a while to register, in a calm, Moony-like way that he may be, or as is more likely, probably is dead. Remus digests this fact in the sensible manner that got him promoted to Prefect, and then reacts against it in the wild manner that allowed him to be a part of the Marauders for seven years by banging his head against a wall and firing off hexes every which way, interspersed by loud shouts.

Why is there a wall here, he wonders. Who puts a wall in death?

Someone with a sense of humour, he thinks. This thought immediately leads him along the track to Sirius, the best sense of humour he has ever known.

I will not make name puns, Sirius used to say. I will leave that to Wormtail. I am too beautiful to make silly jokes.

(And you are beautiful too Moony, especially in berets, he used to add.)

Remus remembers all this, and more – remembers the way Sirius smelled when he last saw him, at Lily and James’ going away party, alive and brilliant, and the way he smelled when Remus saw him fourteen years later at the Shrieking Shack, mouldy and almost decayed, as though a part of him had already died. Sirius was the Dog Star, he remembers.

Remus always saw Sirius as Padfoot. Loyal, faithful, powerful, tempestuous, and not a little slobbery. Padfoot was Sirius and Sirius was Padfoot. There was not other way.

A star glimmers in the sky (is it sky, Remus questions in a logical manner) above him, and a gentle whisper in a ragged voice caresses his ear.

“Messr Padfoot would like to welcome Messr Moony home.” 

 Review if you can! I hope you liked it! And read Cath's stuff, it's so much more amazing than mine is.

 Sophie .x


End file.
